A Deal's a Deal
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: A Frengi is cheated. A Cardassian makes a new friend.


Ren'leia sat in Quark's bar. It was still rather busy despite it being late at night, but then again night time is the best time for gambling. She enjoyed a cup of Vulcan Spice tea and nibbled at a bowl of fruit salad with a dash of cinnamon. She didn't want a heavy meal before she went to bed, she wanted something light. Quark had offered to change her choice of meal for something Ferengi but she protested that she didn't want anything else, especially Ferengi food as most of it wasn't to her taste. Behind her a group of Bajoran officers played a loud and by the sounds of it, a great game of Dabo. She chuckled to herself whenever they shouted Dabo because there was a word in her native language that sounded close to Dabo that meant bum.

Ren'leia was excited that a stable wormhole was only a few light years from the station. She hoped to go on plenty away missions to the Gamma Quadrant and meet new societies and cultures as she's met most of them in this Quadrant. Life on the station was going to get much more busy with ships going to and fro from the either sides of the galaxy and the inevitable battle between Cardassia and Bajor about the wormhole. Despite that the wormhole was a great thing for the Bajorans both religiously and touristic. The wormhole was originally a myth but now the Bajorans could feel closer to the Prophets and it being stable might also mean that it will bring in tourists to the planet to gaze at the wormhole and help their economy after the occupation.

Ren'leia quickly returned to the present after finishing a bite of an Icoberry, she and Quark were talking about adding more food and drinks from her native planet to his menu. Quark kept getting confused on the subject of native planet. He leaned on the bar. "Wait, so, you were born on Kalmer IV in the Fen'ix Nebula but, due to your father's death and mother's remarriage, you moved to Vulcan because her husband is a Vulcan?" Quark clarified.

Ren'leia nodded along. She nibbled a crunchy apple and spoke, "Yes, that's the whole of it."

The Ferengi stood up straight. "So what's in it for me?" He asked, "Why should I consider adding Kalmer food and beverages to my menu."

Ren'leia smiled, "Think about it. If we ever get Mhoad on the station, or people who like the food, they won't be stuck for choice on food they don't know. That's wasted profit." Quark nodded a little. "You can make money on food that not many people have access to. In fact the only people that have access to the food are Mhoad and those with it in their replicator menus. I guarantee that Humans, Bajorans and the like, will flock to try the new food on your menu resulting in you getting profit from selling it. Everyone loves trying new food."

Quark narrowed his eyes at her. "Hmm. And how'd you know this?"

"I've been all over the quadrant and the majority of the people I've met wanted to try Kalmer food." She smiled and added the sweetener of the deal, "Oh, and err, I don't want have any share of the profit. You can have it."

This was the icing on the cake for Quark. He nodded and speedily wrote up a contract stating that she'd have none of the profit and he could do what he wanted with the food. It also said that if Quark ever needed any ideas on other food he would go to her.

He handed it to Ren'leia to sign. Much to his disappointment she read it thoroughly and slowly. After making some adjustments she signed it and handed it back to Quark for him to sign. Once the deed was done the two shook hands. She stood up to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Quark exclaimed. Ren'leia smiled; she knew what he was going to say next. "What's this about you getting to use my facilities for free for the next year?"

Ren'leia laughed and turned to Quark. "Should've read it before you signed it." The doctor walked out of Quark's with him grumbling in the background. She chuckled to herself and turned down the Promenade.

"You cheated the Ferengi. Nice work." said someone behind her. Ren'leia turned around to find the only Cardassian on the station leaning against the wall by Quark's.

"I didn't so much as cheat more... exploit someone who only skim reads contracts and doesn't bother to look at the adjustments." She said with a grin, "A deal is a deal even to a Ferengi."

Garak slow clapped, "Well done, doctor." He moved to stand in front of her. Garak held out a hand for her to shake, "My name is Garak and if you require any attire or wish, like myself, for some conversation then I'm at your disposal, Doctor."

"Doctor Ren'leia Nasu." She replied shaking his extended hand. "Thank you, Garak, for the offer. I'll definitely browse around your shop." Garak grinned at the doctor. "And if you need a bone or a cut healing stop by the Infirmary and I'll patch you up in no time."

Garak grinned again and inclined his head at her. "I must be off. I have many garments to hem."

Ren'leia nodded and quickly held up a finger stopping Garak, "Perhaps we could have lunch together? Tomorrow sometime?"

"Aren't you put off by the rumours around the station about my reputation?" Garak asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to form my own opinions of people instead of getting them from rumours, but I do listen to them." She told him. Garak smiled again. "Tomorrow?"

Garak nodded, "Tomorrow it is. Will you have company?"

"Doctor Bashir is thinking of joining me... although I'm not sure how he'd react for a Cardassian having a meal with us."

"Then tomorrow we will know his reaction." The Cardassian said with a grin.

"We will." Ren'leia chuckled. She said goodbye to Garak and watched him leave and enter his shop. She headed to the Habitat Ring thinking about the rumours about Garak she'd heard. All rumours have a root of truth somewhere, she thought. She couldn't wait to find if they were true about the mysterious, lone Cardassian on the Bajoran station.


End file.
